My Addiction: Syd and Sky
by angel17712
Summary: A heated kiss soon turns into more, causing someone to have feelings that they don't know how to express. Will Sky or Syd ever be able to be honest with each other? SS.


My Addiction

Last Updated- 7/13/08

Author- Angel17712

Disclaimer- I do not own the Power Rangers or any of the characters. Sorry!

A/N- Okay, so I already did a piece with the song of the same name for Vida and Xander and then this evil bunny popped into my head and decided to be evil. It wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. This one is dedicated to PGW4ever, for getting me hooked to SS! Love ya, girl! Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Why is this still happening? That's the question that I've been asking myself for the last three hours and I'll continue to do so until I see him again. I'll stop asking myself that question and simply let myself enjoy what we're doing to each other until later on, when I'm alone, and I can wonder how this happened all over again. It started out simply enough: It was late and we had been arguing about one thing or another, and the next thing I knew, his lips were covering mine and my knees were jelly. Now, I've been kissed by a fair few guys. Some were completely awful, others average and some great, but this? Him, of all people, kissing me? This was something that left me with tingling lips, unsteady breathing, and even worse, I wanted more. Kisses like that should definitely be outlawed in every state, country, and galaxy.

I laid awake that night, going over it all in my head. I was torn in two: on the one hand, this was the guy that most of the girls in the academy would kill to be with, and it didn't help that I had feelings for him that were more than platonic. On the other hand, the fact that we had kissed probably didn't mean a thing at all and would never happen again. What really sucked was that my imagination kept replaying it over and over in my head in digital surround sound, so that didn't help matters at all. Rather than lose sleep over it, I settled on the decision that it wouldn't happen again and quickly fell asleep.

Unfortunately, I was in for a rather rude awakening. About a week later, we were arguing again, this time over how much time we were spending training. He thought it was too little, I thought it was way too much. It was well past midnight and everyone else had already gone to bed, so there was no one to see us fight and we wouldn't create a scene.

_Flashback_

"_Sky, we already spend eight hours a day training as it is! We already captured Gruumm and Morganna. They're in containment cards and they won't be getting free at any time in the foreseeable future. Why are you saying that we don't spend enough time training?"_

"_Because we don't. There are tons of criminals out there who could get it into their heads that it would be a great idea to try and take over the world, and we can't let that happen," he replied stubbornly._

"_Over three-quarters of the criminal underworld has been contained by SPD. The rest are either too scared or too stupid to try anything. Nothing's going to happen, Sky," I insisted. _

"_Oh, really? And what makes you so sure?" he retorted, standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. _

"_Because I just am," I replied smartly._

"_Uh huh. You just want to be able to have a social life, Syd."_

"_Well, at least I'd have one and my nose wouldn't be buried in the SPD handbook as though it were the Bible!" I hissed._

"_I resent that," he muttered._

"_You can resent it all you want. That doesn't make it any less true. If you're not training, eating, patrolling, or sleeping, then you have your nose buried in that godforsaken book. And I'm not entirely sure that you don't sleep with it under your pillow," I replied._

_His eyes flashed dangerously before he walked closer to me, making me have to back up. "What did you just say?" he growled._

_I let out a small gasp when my back hit the wall, swallowing hard. "I don't believe I stuttered."_

"_You're a pain in the ass, you know that, Syd?" he retorted._

"_Yeah, and you are, too. What's your point?" I shot back with my hands on my hips. "You're also a jerk, you're rude, you're—" _

_That was as far as I got when his lips cut me off. I stiffened for a moment, before deciding to enjoy it. My arms slid around his neck to hold his head to mine as his wicked, soft lips danced with mine. Goosebumps prickled my skin wherever his hands went, and I had no desire to stop him. He pulled away from me, both of us panting hard and resting our foreheads against the other's._

"_W-we have to s-stop," I stuttered out. _

_His mouth spread into a grin. "Look who really is stuttering."_

_I glared up at him as best as I could. "Sky, I mean it. We have to stop. This can't happen."_

"_Do you want me?" he asked me to my shock._

"_W-what?"_

"_I said, do you want me?" he repeated._

"_Sky, even if I did, nothing can happen. We work together, people are going to see that we're behaving differently."_

"_They might, but that wasn't the question. Do you want me?" he repeated for a third time._

"_Yes," I replied in a tiny voice. "God help me, but yes."_

_His lips covered mine again, nibbling and suckling as though his life depended on it. He held me tightly to him and as close as I could possibly get. I whimpered at the feel of him against my belly. "Are you sure you want to do this, Syd? You can still back out," he said, making my heart melt._

_I nodded shakily. "I still want you, Schuyler. I'm not backing out now."_

_He picked me up in his arms and before I knew it, he was saying the password to his private room and laying me down on his bed. Clothes hit the floor and were flung astray before he was pressed against me in only his boxers. I grinned at him while I flipped us over and grasped the waistband and pulled. The offending garment joined the others on the floor, a foil packet was in my hands and the latex was in my hands as I covered his member, stroking him lightly. _

"_You're a tease, you know that?" he groaned._

_I grinned before tossing the wrapping onto the nightstand. "Are you sure you want to do this too, Sky?"_

"_You're killing me here, Syd," he whispered. I nodded in agreement before positioning myself over him and sinking down on his hardness, both of us letting out identical groans. His hands went to my hips to help me move as we got a rhythm that we both began to dance to. We moved together, me on top, and him thrusting into me as I came down on him. I began to move more erratically as I neared closer to a climax, when out of nowhere, he flipped us over. My indignation quickly dissipated when he propped himself up on one arm and continued to thrust, the hand of his other hand securing my legs around his hips. Said hand snaked up my thigh to tease me cruelly, causing me to come with a cry. He groaned before thrusting several more times, his whole body going taut as a bow as he came. He collapsed lightly before withdrawing from me and laying down next to me to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he got up and went into his bathroom, coming out a few minutes later to join me in the bed and pulling me close so I could rest my head on his chest._

_End Flashback_

It didn't stop there, though. We continued to be together at night, after everyone was already asleep. The next morning, I would leave before anyone woke up, so as not to arouse any suspicions. He was like this incredibly addicting drug, one that I needed over and over. There were times when I would lie awake to just stare at him, hating that we couldn't be together in public. We hadn't told anyone, knowing that if we did, there would be huge problems for both of us.

So here I am now, pondering how the hell this happened when Z comes into our room. She sat down on her bed and looked at me curiously. "You okay there, Syd?"

--Switch to Author's POV—

'_Am I okay? I've been having mind numbing sex until I can't think straight with one of my best friends who I've had feelings for and is wanted by every girl here. Yeah, I'm great, fine, just peachy keen wonderful, and also wondering if I'm insane. Thanks for asking,' Syd thought._

"What do you mean?" she replied innocently.

"Well, for starters, you look like you're completely lost in thought, which doesn't happen often," Z teased.

"Gee, thanks," Sydney replied wryly.

Z snickered before the look on her face turned to a serious one. "Okay, honestly though. Something's going on. You look like you haven't slept in ages, you're going to end up with bags under your eyes, and when I asked you earlier if you wanted to go shopping, you said no."

"I did? Oh, well, we can go now, if you want," she chirped, hoping to get the Yellow Ranger to forget what she was talking about.

"Not so fast there, Pinky. Nice try, though. Syd, what the hell's going on?" Z asked.

Syd bit her lip in worry, trying to decide if she should tell her friend or not. "All right, listen. Do you absolutely swear that you won't tell anyone?"

"Syd, I promise, I won't tell a soul," Z replied.

Sydney took a deep breath before speaking. "Sky and me, we…..ummm…..we've kinda….sorta….we'vebeensleepingtogether," she got out in a rush.

"Wait! Run that by me one more time, and slower."

"Sky and I have been sleeping together," Sydney repeated.

There was a moment of silence before Z burst into peals of laughter. "Oh my god, that was priceless. Seriously, though. What's wrong?"

Syd fixed her friend with a look that clearly said that she wasn't lying. "Z, would I ever lie to you?"

Realization crossed Z's face, making her eyes widen. "Holy shit, you mean you and Sky are really….?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay, you're gonna have to give me a few minutes to process this. You and Sky have been…..and every night for God knows how long. Okay, I'm scarred for life now, but I'll be okay."

"Z! It was hard enough telling you as it was!" Syd cried out.

"And you didn't say anything sooner because why?" the Latina prodded.

"Oh yeah, Z. Like I'm really gonna go, stand in the courtyard, and tell everyone that Sky and I are having sex," Syd retorted sarcastically.

"While I'd pay money to see that and the look on Cruger's face when you do, what I mean is, why didn't you tell me?"

"Sky and I agreed that we weren't going to tell anyone till we were both ready, but I have no idea what to do," Syd moaned in response before bringing a pillow over her face.

"Okay. You and Sky are having wild monkey sex, and that's a problem how? You're in the bed of the one guy that most girls here would die and maybe kill to be in, and in case you haven't noticed, Sky hasn't been nearly as much of an ass lately," Z replied nonchalantly. "Not that I want any details, but he's not bad, right?"

Syd blushed and was thankful that the pillow covered her face. "That's neither here nor there, Z. That's not the problem; my problem is that I've had feelings for him for awhile now."

"And did you tell him?"

"No."

"Oh," came the short reply from Z as she grimaced, realizing again what was going on. Not only was her friend having sex with Sky, but Syd also had feelings for him. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Syd yelled, though it was stifled by the pillow. She took the pillow off of her head and groaned. "I don't know."

Down the hall, Sky entered Bridge's room to find the Green-turned-Blue Ranger lying on his bed with a comic book hiding his face from view.

"Since when do you read comic books?" Sky asked with a raised eyebrow as he leaned against the doorway.

"Since Jack suggested that this was a really good series, and he was right. Wanna know what it's about?" Bridge asked as he closed the comic and laid it down next to him.

Sky shook his head and crossed the room, sitting at the desk chair. "No, thanks. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Bridge inquired as he sat up, leaning against the wall and crossing his ankles, the posture reminding Sky of one that a psychiatrist would take.

"Well….umm….yeah, you see, Syd and I….um…." Sky trailed off, not knowing how to tell his best friend that he was sleeping with Syd and not scar Bridge for life.

"Oh, you mean about the whole you and Syd sleeping together thing? I've known for weeks," Bridge informed him with a shrug.

Sky's eyebrow immediately shot up. "I should have known. But if that was the case, why didn't you try and ask me what was going on?" he asked with a sigh.

"No offense Sky, but trying to talk you and get information out of you is like trying to talk to a brick wall. It's completely pointless," Bridge replied with a shrug.

"Hey! I do too talk, just not all the time," he grumbled quietly. He stared off into the distance for a minute before shaking his head. "So you know, but there's also something else."

"This oughta be good. What is it?" Bridge asked.

"I'm….I'm kinda in love with her," Sky responded in a whisper.

"Well yeah, who didn't know that?" Bridge replied. At the dumbfounded look on his friend's face, he explained and ticked off each reason on his left hand. "You guys stare at each other all the time when the other isn't looking. You both are always trying to protect each other, even when you don't need it or want it. Plus, hey, best friend here, so it's kind of in the job description. But do yourself a favor and don't hurt her. There'll be a line of people around the block waiting to kick your ass if you do," the Blue Ranger told him.

"Thanks for the warning, but what am I supposed to do? Have an airplane spell it out?" he said sarcastically.

"Well, I was thinking that you could just be honest with her and tell her privately, but if you want to go all out like that, that'd be interesting to see," Bridge responded with a hint of amusement.

"Seriously though, what do I do? This is just……….frustrating," Sky sighed, holding his hand in his hands.

"At the risk of sounding corny and like one of those mom's from one of those really old romance flicks, just listen to what your heart's telling you to do," he replied simply.

"Yeah, you do sound like one of those mom's. And somehow, I think you just made it even more confusing for me."

"You'll figure it out, Sky. I know you will," Bridge said confidently.

"Thanks, Bridge. I'll see you later," Sky told him as he left the room, in search of the woman who had stolen his heart.

"So are you going to tell him?" Z asked as the radio played in the background, masking their conversation.

"Tell him what? That I'm in love with him?"

"Yeah, that."

"And how am I supposed to do that? Just walk right up to him and say "Thanks for the amazing, mind-numbing, I-can't-even-feel-my-legs sex Sky, but I'm also kinda in love with you now. See ya later"?" she retorted.

Z gave her an annoyed look. "No because that isn't you. Syd, you have to tell him or this is going to eat you alive. It doesn't seem like you want to or can stop what's going on between you and Sky, and not telling him is just going to make it worse. It's better to just tell him now and get it over with before you just explode one day. Trust me, I know," Z replied comfortingly. She got up from where she was sitting and crossed to Sydney's bed and sat down before pulling the Pink Ranger into a hug.

"What do I do if he thinks I'm a total idiot?" Syd sniffled.

"Hey, he won't think that, okay? Trust me, he won't. And if he does, just kick his butt or tell me and I'll do it for you," Z replied, causing Sydney to chuckle shakily. "Besides, he's had feelings for you for ages."

"What?" Syd asked as she sat up. "What makes you say that?"

"It's all over his face whenever he looks at you. He gets this dazed look on his face which is pretty funny to look at," Z giggled.

"You can't just go on that alone. What else?" Sydney prodded.

"Well, he also tends to—" The sound of the door swishing open made Z quickly stop talking. Her eyes widened as she saw who walked in. "Hey, Sky."

"Hey, Z. Listen, do you mind if I talk to Syd for a bit?"

"Sure, take all the time you need. Bridge and I are going out on a date, we'll be back later," the Yellow Ranger informed Syd.

"You guys have fun," Syd replied as Z hugged her.

"You better tell him, or I will," Z threatened in a whisper before pulling away, laughing inwardly at her friend's wide eyes.

The door swished shut behind her, leaving an awkward silence between the two.

"Sky—"

"Syd—"

Both chuckled lightly, the tension was still present but was starting to lift. "You go," she told him. They both moved toward the other slowly, taking their time.

"I don't think that I can do this much longer. It's killing me with—" he was cut off as she yanked his head to hers in a long and fierce kiss. His arms snaked around her back to hold her tightly to him.

'_If all I can have with him is one more time because he wants this to be over, then I'm going to have it,' _she thought, even though she hadn't let him finish. Her back was against the wall before she knew what was happening, his mouth trailing kisses from her cheek to her neck and back up again, marking her as his.

"You know, this wasn't supposed to happen. What did you do to me?" he whispered as he pulled back to look at her.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked as his eyes bore into her, making her hate his eyes and love them at the same time.

"I didn't think that we'd keep coming back to each other after one time, and even then, I didn't think that you'd take over my mind like you have. I try to think about something else, and I keep coming back to you. I go for a walk, and I keep seeing spots where we had walked together. I see things that shouldn't remind me of you, but they do, damn it. Why is this happening?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I couldn't tell you," she admitted, being in the same predicament as he. She too found her thoughts to be centered on the very man before her, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him. It was only when she let herself that day did she realize that she was in love with him.

His lips were pressed against hers in a kiss that had her whimpering for more. "Sky, I need you."

"Shhh, you've got me," he replied as his hands lightly caressed her breasts through the thin t-shirt that she wore. She let out a low moan before pulling his shirt over his head and attacking his lips again. The pair managed to fall onto the bed, their mouths in a passionate tangle with tongues teasing.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

'_Just one more time,' she thought. 'One more, and then I'll let him break it off.' _Her own shirt was pulled gently over her head and thrown behind him as Sky undressed her.

"Syd, there's something I have to tell you."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "N-no, you don't have to tell me anything."

"Yeah, I do. I can't keep—"

"I know you can't. It's killing me too, but just let me have this last time before you break it off, okay?"

He exhaled sharply and looked at her. "Let me finish before you jump to conclusions there," he replied. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _'No time like the present. Just tell her already.'_

She bit her lip as she waited patiently for him to tell her whatever he was going to say. "Syd, I'm in love with you. No matter how much I try to ignore it, it's just staring at me in the face." Her mouth fell open and there was a long silence for several moments. "Syd, say something, please."

Her bottom lip began trembling uncontrollably as she tried to reign in her emotions. She looked down so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes, but he gently took her chin in his hand and turned her to look at him. "Sydney, what's wrong? Did I….say something?"

She slowly turned her eyes toward him and he was startled to find that they were filled with tears. "No, it's just….I-i…I thought that…"

"What, that I didn't want you anymore? That I wanted to stop this, end this whole thing that we have, whatever it is?" he finished.

"Yeah."

He scoffed before exhaling. "Syd, I couldn't end this whole thing with you even if I wanted to. I've told myself that we needed to stop, and yet, I can't stay away from you," he told her in a whisper. "Maybe it's because I love you, I don't know."

She smiled tearfully before pulling his face to hers, meshing their lips together in a soft kiss. She trailed a path of kisses to his ear where she whispered "I love you too, Sky."

A wide grin broke out onto his face as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and held her tightly to him. "I almost thought that you were going to tell me that you didn't want to keep doing this," he said shakily.

She pulled away from him in shock to look up at him. "What? I'm in the same boat as you, buddy. I couldn't have ended this even I'd wanted to, believe me. I've been thinking about it all day and I just couldn't bring myself to stop this."

"Do you want to stop doing this?" he asked as a hand trailed up her thigh, making her shiver.

"N-no," she replied breathlessly. A smirk replaced the grin as his lips found her neck before latching on and suckling, leaving varied bite marks and nips. Her head fell back, giving him better access to her neck as she moaned softly. Her shirt was quickly pulled over her head, leaving her in a pale pink bra. His hands trailed down her body to tug at her pants, making her grin. She placed her hands over his and shimmied out of them, making him groan when she brushed against him.

"You okay, there?" she asked with an innocent grin as she cupped the front of his pants.

"Syd, if you don't stop that, this is going to be over a lot sooner than either of us wants it to be," he growled.

"Works for me," she purred as she took control and flipped them over so she was on top. She quickly tugged his pants off before crawling back up the length of his body. Her hands snaked underneath his boxers, finding him pulsing and ready for her.

Groans escaped from him as she caressed him, her hold changing with each stroke. "Syd, please…"

"Please, what?" she teased as she continued to stroke him. He moaned, grabbed the back of her head and smashed their lips together, nipping and suckling. His hands traveled to her back and unsnapped her bra, leaving her breasts bare. He pulled away and gave her a wicked grin and quickly took one of the rose colored peaks in his mouth, causing her to cry out.

"Sky!"

He continued to lave at her breast before switching to the other, giving it the same attention. At some point, he had laid her down and her underwear had been pulled off, leaving her naked to his gaze.

Sydney squirmed beneath his unwavering stare as his eyes roved up and down her body. She began to cover herself up and was stopped by a wrist holding hers. "What's wrong?" Sky asked softly.

"You...just looking at me like that. It makes me nervous," Sydney whispered finally.

His head dipped down to hers, their lips pressed against the other's in a soft kiss. Her tiny hands snaked back down to his boxers, tugging at them before they finally came off and making her whimper when he was pressed against her core.

Sky let out a groan before positioning himself at her center and looking down at her, making sure that this was okay with her.

She felt him staring at her and looked up, nodding at the question in his eyes. "I'm good, still on the pill."

He returned her nod before sinking slowly into her, both of them letting out moans. It never ceased to amaze either of them how they managed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle, though they were opposites. She was short and curvy, he was tall and lean, but muscled. They knew that this time in particular was different. This time, they both knew that they loved and were loved in return. Sky managed to find a rhythm that they were both comfortable with, and she moved in time with him. Before long, he was close to his release, and so was she. She reached up and pulled his ear closer to her mouth and whispered "I love you, Schuyler Tate." That was all it took for him to thrust into her one last time, her words setting off his own climax and the force behind the last thrust setting off her own. Both panted heavily as they tried to regain their bearings. Sky's arms were beginning to shake, making him sigh as he withdrew himself from the warm confines of her heat to lay on his back. She snuggled close to him, her head on his chest.

"That was...different," Syd remarked with a giggle.

Sky chuckled. "I know. A good different though, not bad. Thank you, Syd."

She turned her head to look up at him. "For what?"

"For loving me, despite everything. Me and my problems, my being stubborn."

She shook her head. "That's part of why I love you, Sky. You wouldn't be you without all of that, the good and the bad."

A smile crossed his face as he held her closely to him, making her sigh contentedly. It wasn't the first time she'd be able to get her addiction taken care of, and it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
